


Be quiet

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 times were Dean seriously needs to shut his mouth, 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Jealous!Cas, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Sitting on Lap, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, hurt!Dean, this has it all from angst to fluff to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: 5 Times where Castiel needs Dean to be quiet and one time, where he really wants to hear what Dean has to say.





	Be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another story! This one is my first 5+1 story :3 
> 
>    
> This is written for destielfreshhits May prompt code word ‘quiet'. 
> 
> My handicap score is 30! 
> 
> Find all about it [here](https://destielfreshhits.tumblr.com/)

1.

 

Castiel has a really bad feeling about this, he is almost sure that this hunt is a trap, and he still followed Dean into the cave. Dean isn’t even sure what they are hunting, but did that stop him before? No, of course not.

“I hope Sam is fine.” Dean mutters under his breath and Castiel feels the urge to roll his eyes at that. He only doesn’t do it, because it’s so dark, that Dean wouldn’t see it anyway and where would be the fun in that.

“He is fine.” Castiel says for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes and they are still wandering along this dark path. Castiel hates the dark, even though, thanks to his angel powers, he can still see everything. 

Unlike Dean who just hit his head.

“Oh, son of a bitch!” Dean grumbles loudly and Castiel tries to hide his laugh, but apparently he doesn’t do it well enough, because Dean glares at him. Or more at the stone wall next to them, since he doesn’t seem to know where Castiel is standing.

“I could help.” Castiel says and Dean shakes his head. His hand still pressed against his forehead. Somehow Dean is still thinking he has to do everything alone, but Castiel uses a bit of his grace anyway.

The whole cave lights up in mellow blue light and this time Dean turns around to him, still glaring. Castiel just shrugs and smiles.

“Turn that off!” Dean says and he even bats at Castiel’s hand, where he is now holding up his glowing angel blade. Castiel shakes his head and then shoves Dean a bit forward, still gently so the hunter doesn’t fall.

“Seriously Cas I know you don’t have enough grace for this.” Dean says quietly and this time it doesn’t sound aggressive. It sounds worse. Full of shame and embarrassed, Castiel hates it. While Dean is right about Castiel’s grace, it’s not Dean’s fault it’s this weak.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Castiel says honestly and for a second Dean’s whole face softens. They both stare at each other and Castiel wishes he could touch Dean. Maybe even hold his hand.

We… should continue walking.” Dean says finally and Castiel chuckles, when he notices the blush on Dean’s cheeks. As always he decides not to point it out and they walk forwards together again.

“I wish I had my flashlight.” Dean says after a while, when the angel blade is still the only lighting source. Castiel doesn’t answer, just because he can actually see something. Castiel squints and he was right, there actually is another light.

“Dean.” Castiel says and when Dean finally shuts up, Castiel points at the yellow light on the end of the cave. Maybe somebody is really there. He grips his angel blade a bit tighter and the wish to get in front of Dean grows stronger, but he knows that Dean would never allow that.

“What?” Dean says a bit to loud and Castiel shakes his head. He concentrates on the other light and listens quietly. He can hear some voices, at least three people. Dean puts his finger on his lips and then goes slowly towards the light. Castiel huffs, as if he was the one who failed to be quiet.

“What do you think?” Dean asks, when the voices get louder and they are standing at a Crossroad. The light comes from their right side and Dean presses against the wall. Castiel ignores the hunter and tries to listen.

They are not speaking english.

“Angels.” Castiel mutters and his skin feels way to tight for a moment. After heaven fell, a few of the angels got way to angry and are plotting revenge against Castiel and the Winchester’s. These are out for blood.

“Fuck.” Dean says too loud again and the talking stops. Castiel is with Dean in a second and presses him even more against the wall. It’s not that Castiel can’t kill three angels, no matter how much he hates it, but he needs the moment of surprise, because his grace is failing him more and more.

“Be quiet!” Castiel hisses and he presses his hand over Dean’s mouth. It’s not the first time he did this, but something changed for Castiel in the last years. When he once just wanted to shut Dean up, he can now feel Dean’s hot lips against the palm of his hand and… he loves it.

Dean’s green eyes are wide and Castiel gets lost in them again. That happens a lot these days and even though they are in danger, he can’t look away. Dean blinks, something changes in his eyes and Castiel looks down.

The angels are talking again, so maybe they are really lucky and they didn’t actually hear Dean. Castiel takes his hand away, but he is still pressed up against Dean and he enjoys that for a tiny second longer.

He never even realizes, that Dean did indeed shut up. For the rest of the hunt.

 

2.

 

“Come on, Baby.” Dean says and he is grinning. Castiel’s grip around his glass gets stronger and he fights the urge to smash it. Sam winces quietly, from where he sits opposite to Castiel. They are at just another bar and of course Dean is talking about girls.

“I don’t know.” She is saying, but the way she plays with her hair shows exactly that she knows. Castiel growls quietly, even though only Sam is there to witness it, since Dean is over there at the bar.

“I promise you the best night of your life.” Dean says and it sounds actually sweet, how he says it, even though Castiel would love to strangle him here. When he was still an angel he didn’t really know what feelings were, but when he watched humans fall in love, he always envied them.

Now he wants to laugh at himself.

“Okay, meet me in thirty minutes outside, my shift ends then.” She whispers so loudly, that Castiel hears it very clearly. He wonders if he should do something to her. Nothing bad, just a bit use of his grace and… no he would never do that. This is just the jealousy speaking. 

Dean comes back to their table and he is grinning proudly. Sam rolls his eyes and then looks back to the newspaper he is reading, still searching for some other clues for their newest hunt. Castiel can’t concentrate on his newspaper at all, so he puts it away.

“So Sammy, I want you to keep Baby safe, because this guy will get another ride tonight.” Dean says and he seems really proud of that joke. Sam takes the keys without another word, while Castiel smashes his glass back onto the table.

“Just be careful.” Sam says and Dean nods happily. He really seems to be excited about that and Castiel growls quietly. Dean doesn’t seem to realize that, or maybe he ignores it.

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head. 

“I think, that my company isn’t wanted here anymore.” Castiel announces and is already standing up. Dean’s eyes widen almost comically and Castiel ignores him, when he is getting out of the booth. Now Dean stands a bit helpless there.

“Cas?” He asks and his voice sounds so different, almost scared, and it’s just a whisper. Castiel doesn’t answer, he just moves past him and is out of the door in seconds. He hates to feel like this and he wishes someone would protect him from this.

Normally he would just fly away, but he is still weak and he knows now, that it’s actually not very good to just vanish in front of humans. They think it’s strange. Castiel huffs. Humans and their damn feelings are weird.

Castiel doesn’t really know where to go, so he just leans against the Impala and watches up to the sky. Bright stars blinking at him and Castiel trying to blink his tears away. He wipes his hand over his face. 

“Cas!” 

Castiel turns away from Dean when he stumbles out of the bar. Dean is already heavily drunk, after he spend all night to find a girl to take home. He is walking funnily, but Castiel wouldn’t catch him, if he falls. 

He knows what an asshole he is, but Dean is stomping on his heart.

“What do you want? Don’t you have someone to wait for?” Castiel mutters and he is glad that Dean isn’t standing right in front of him. Instead Dean sits down on Baby’s hood, just where Castiel is standing.

“I… I don’t have to go home with her.” Dean says quietly and Castiel sees that he brought his bottle of beer with him. Dean is nervously playing with the label on the bottle. Castiel sighs.

“You can do whatever you want.” Castiel says. Dean told him that once and Castiel tried to live like that and in some parts of his life, he does it. But he is still a coward, too afraid to tell Dean about his feelings. Too shy to finally kiss him.

“I just want you to know…” Dean starts, but he drops the bottle and his voice is so heavy with the alcohol. Castiel shakes his head. He doesn’t want to hear it, not like that. Not… not when Dean just says it, so Castiel would calm down.

“Be quiet.” Castiel just says and then he walks away from the Impala. He doesn’t even turn around to see how lost Dean looks. How Dean wipes some tears away as well. He just walks out into the night.

Hoping his broken heart would finally move on.

 

3.

 

It’s a few weeks later that Sam found them a new case with angels again and Castiel is still so angry. Dean doesn’t really leave his room anymore and Castiel is sure that he is always hiding some girl in it.

Not that he ever looked.

“Just saying. It could be some good angels.” Sam says, but Castiel is already shaking his head. Most of his brothers and sisters are lost or angry these times and he actually knows those two.

They are here to hurt people and they already did.

“The bodies here say something different.” Dean mutters and checks for the pulse of one of the men, that is laying on the ground. Castiel isn’t even sure why the angels are killing humans, but maybe they were hunters, too.

“I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Sam answers and then he opens the door to the living room. Before Dean can say anything else, one of the angels has Sam already at the neck. Sam grunts and Dean yells. 

Castiel tries to remain calm.

“Brother, what do you want?” Castiel asks and he looks the angel in the eye. Sam seems to be afraid, but he is hiding it pretty well, considering he has an angel blade pressed against his neck. Even though maybe this is already a daily routine for the Winchesters.

“Just kill the ones who killed my whole family and took my home.” The angel says and Castiel nods. So it’s revenge, he can deal with that. The other angel doesn’t show his face and that is what makes Castiel worry a lot more.

“Asshat, leave my brother alone!” Dean says and he is so angry again. Castiel shoves Dean a bit back, standing in front of him and Dean actually lets him do it. Sam swallows and Castiel winces when he sees how the Angel blade digs into his throat.

“Why don’t you come and get him?” The angel says and before Castiel can react, Dean is really ducking under Castiel’s arms and runs towards his brother. To Dean’s luck the angel actually seems a bit surprised and loses the hold of Sam, who punches him into his stomach.

Castiel just stands there and watches, a bit overwhelmed when it happens. Just as Sam turns around and kills the angel with his own angel blade, the second angel shows up, just right behind Dean.

Castiel isn’t sure who is screaming, when the angel blade splits Dean’s back open. There is so much blood and Dean is falling to the ground. It almost feels as if it’s in slow motion, but at the same time it happens so fast.

“Dean!” Castiel finally moves and kills his brother with his angel blade. Not caring about him at all. The angel falls to the ground as well, Castiel even throws his angel blade on the body and then kneels next to Dean.

“C-Cas.” Dean says and his hands are already so red from the blood. Castiel doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t even see Sam kneeling next to Dean as well. Castiel isn’t sure if the last of his grace would be enough to save Dean.

“Dean, it’s gonna be okay.” Castiel says, but he is already choking on his tears. The wound is so big and apparently went right through Dean’s whole mid section. The blood gushes out so heavily. 

“Y-yeah.” Dean says and he is smiling, but he is blinking so fast and maybe he has a concussion as well from his fall. Castiel puts both his hands against Dean’s cheek. He tries to concentrate. 

“No… d-don’t.” Dean stutters out when he realizes what Castiel is doing. Sam is still not saying anything and Castiel looks into his favorite eyes. Dean looks back, still smiling and he even tries to wipe Castiel’s tears away. His movements sluggish. 

“I have to Dean!” Castiel says, because there is no way he would let Dean die. No, he had lost him before and he would never want that feeling back. 

“It’s the last of your g-grace.” Dean says and Castiel nods. He will be human if he uses the last bit, but he doesn’t care. He would do anything to save Dean. Sam takes Castiel’s hand and he looks so scared.

“I know.” Castiel says and he closes his eyes, so he can gather all of his grace where he needs it. His fingers are tingling and when Castiel opens his eyes again, he knows that they are glowing. It reflects so beautifully in Dean’s eyes.

“C-Cas I… need to…” Dean says, but Castiel shakes his head and puts his hand over Dean’s mouth, when he sees that he is actually choking on his own blood now. He has a feeling what Dean wants to say, but he… he doesn’t want to hear it in this situation. 

“Be quiet.” Castiel whispers just as Dean’s eyes roll back into his head. Castiel screams when his grace leaves him, but he can see how the wound closes and how Dean’s eyelids flutter.

It has to be enough.

 

4.

 

“So get this. I found out that the witch has a sister and she is doing the same thing.” Sam says at breakfast and Dean looks up from the tower of pancakes his has on his plate. Castiel sits next to him, way closer than normally.

There are a few things that changed after Dean nearly died, but nobody talks about it.

Castiel’s stomach growls and Dean is smiling, when he puts a pancake on Castiel’s plate, who hastily digs into it. The second time being human, isn’t as bad as it was the first time around. He is in the bunker most of the time, or like now, in a crappy motel and safe with his family.

And Dean always cooks for him.

“I hate witches.” Dean mutters, while Sam and Castiel laugh. They finish their breakfast quickly after that and are on their way to next library, Sam still wanting to do some research. 

Dean is whistling, when they walk up the stairs and his hand is touching Castiel’s with every second step. Castiel can’t help but grin at that. Dean was never really shy with any girls, but apparently, he is with Cas.

“Okay, you two wait here. I will get us the books we need.” Sam says and he is already gone. Castiel nods at that and then walks over to one of the tables. Dean follows him without another word and they both sit down at the big window.

Castiel doesn’t know what to say, so he just looks out of the window, watching the humans outside, almost running, because it started to rain. Castiel gets lost in all the colors of the umbrellas. 

“Cas?” Dean asks after a while and Castiel’s gaze snaps back to him. The last umbrella he saw was almost the same green as his eyes. 

“Yes?” Castiel asks back and he sees how nervously Dean fidgets on his seat. Castiel is worried for a second, but Dean is still smiling, so he better not be dying again. 

“I just… wanted to thank you, for… saving my ass.” Dean says quietly and Castiel swallows. He doesn’t really want to talk about the day where he traded losing his grace for losing Dean, not that he regrets it, but it still hurts in more way than one.

“It’s a really pretty ass.” Castiel says and he winks badly at Dean. He doesn’t know where the confidence comes from, but he is glad he said it. Dean looks even more stunning, when a faint blush graces his face. Even the tips of his ears turn a dark red.

“Oh… uhm… well, I wanted to say something to you back then and…” Dean stutters, but the librarian hisses at Dean, because he is actually talking a bit loudly. Dean ducks his head and nods at himself.

“Tell me now.” Castiel whispers and Dean nods hastily again. He is still looking down at his hands, too embarrassed to look Castiel into the eyes. Castiel can feel himself sweating as well. Another thing he hates about being human.

But Dean is so worth it. 

“I really… Cas, you are my best friend but…” Dean starts all over again and Castiel smiles to himself, because Dean is coughing and the librarian is glaring at him. Nobody else in the library is talking but Castiel wouldn’t care about them anyway.

“But?” Castiel asks, because he wants to help Dean a bit. He knows that Dean sometimes struggles with the right words, but Dean takes another deep breath and then finally looks up again.

“That is not enough for me.” Dean admits and Castiel’s heart beats so fast, that he is scared it would actually come out of his chest, to snuggle Dean Winchester itself. Instead Castiel just stares at Dean.

He really said that.

Dean fiddles with the hem of his shirt now and then he is already getting up. Castiel is still thinking about an answer, when Dean is standing next to him, already apologizing. Castiel hates how Dean’s face falls, but he is stunned.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, but you are so perfect and I… I have these feelings for so long and… I promise you this won’t change anything...” Dean is already stuttering and now it actually causes a scene. The librarian hushes him again and now she seems really angry. 

Castiel just reaches for Dean’s hand and pulls him directly on his lap. Dean is so surprised he goes willingly and blinks up at Castiel, who is smiling.

“Dean?” Castiel says and he carefully strokes over Dean’s side. Dean relaxed a bit at that and he is starting to smile again. It’s such a shy smile, his under lip shaking a bit and Castiel really needs to kiss it.

“Yes?” Dean whispers and Castiel can’t look away from his mouth.

“Be quiet.” Castiel says and then he finally kisses Dean quiet. It actually turns out to be the best method to shut Dean up, because even when Sam comes back, he is still sitting on Castiel’s lap.

Sharing sweet kisses.

 

5\. 

 

It’s so warm. 

“Fuck Cas!” Dean says and he sounds so wrecked. Castiel loves it, when Dean’s voice drops like this, so he sucks on Dean’s neck again and Dean moans quietly.

“You like that, baby?” Castiel asks and he can feel Dean nodding. He currently has his hunter pressed against the wall, only that this time he can actually rub up against him. Dean breathes heavily by now.

“Yes, please. More?” Dean asks and he is trying to get out of his pants. Castiel chuckles and helps Dean to open his pants. Castiel spent many years imagining sex with Dean Winchester, but he is still blown away every time. And yes pun intended. 

It’s just that Dean is not only a bit shy sometimes, he loves a good fuck yes, but he also needs the gentleness, some real care, and he is clingy. Castiel is already addicted and he doesn’t plan to ever let Dean go again.

“I’ll give you more.” Castiel says and Dean gasps at that. Such a wonderful man. Castiel helps Dean out of his pants, the belt making a loud sound in the empty room and Castiel stops for a second.

They are at a police station, just another empty room, but Dean in his new suit looked so good, that Castiel couldn’t wait to get him out of it. He had already touched Dean under the table, while Dean tried to listen to the sheriff. 

Castiel looks back down at the bulge in Dean’s boxer shorts and smirks. Dean shudders under his gaze, but he looks so trusting. Castiel will never get enough.

“You’ve been good, right? Baby?” Castiel says and like always, Dean reacts so beautifully when he calls him by a pet name. Castiel strokes over Dean’s bare chest. The shirt and jacket are long forgotten on the ground.

“So good.” Dean whispers and Castiel goes down to his knees. Dean moans again and Castiel smacks onto his thigh. Dean hisses at that, but he does moan a bit quieter. While Castiel loves the idea of getting caught, he doesn’t really want to experience it.

“I know.” Castiel whispers and then he mouths at Dean’s hot cock. Even though there is still some fabric that separates him from feeling Dean, it already feels so good. Castiel has his hands on Dean’s hips, since he knows his boyfriend wiggles a lot during sex. Always so eager to please Castiel.

“I wanna suck you, too.” Dean whines quietly and Castiel chuckles, not missing the way Dean shudders when he feels the laugh against his cock. He would save that information for later and actually rips the underwear off Dean.

Seems like someone has to leave the police building going commando. Castiel doesn’t care.

Instead he licks over Dean’s dick just once, before he is already taking him into his mouth. First just the tip, but it doesn’t take long before he takes him a bit deeper. Dean whines louder and Castiel squeezes his hip in a warning.

When Castiel looks up, he can see that Dean is actually biting down on his hand by now and he rewards Dean by swallowing him further. Normally Castiel loves how loud Dean can be during sex, but he needs him to be quieter right now.

“C-cas. Stop!” Dean says and Castiel is a bit surprised. He knows that Dean doesn’t want to stop altogether, Dean didn’t use his safeword, but he had planned to make Dean come down his throat.

“What is it, Baby?” Castiel asks and he gets up again. Unlike Dean he is still fully dressed and Dean shyly looks down.

“Can you fuck me, please?” Dean asks and who would Castiel be to deny him? He didn’t think Dean would actually want that here. Normally Castiel takes his sweet time to prepare Dean and he couldn’t do that here, but then again he just fucked him this morning, so they should be good. 

He laughs when Dean actually bends down and gets a little tube of lube out of the pocket of his jacket. Yeah that’s his boyfriend. Castiel kisses him even harder when Dean gives him the lube and Dean seems to like it.

It doesn’t take him long to actually open Dean up, because just like he thought Dean is still loose. Castiel doesn’t bother about undressing, when Dean is ready. Instead he just opens the zip of his pants and finally gets his dick out.

It’s even hotter now. Dean being completely naked, while Castiel is fully dressed. Dean is smiling so beautifully again and Castiel stands in front of him. Dean seems a bit confused, maybe he had thought Castiel would bend him over the table.

While that is a nice thought, he wants to fuck Dean against the wall, just like he wanted back whenever he had Dean against a wall. Castiel groans himself, just a quiet sound, while he grabs Dean’s hip again. This time helping him up.

Dean lets himself be handled like this and then puts his legs around Castiel’s hips, while he leans back against the wall, so he won’t fall. Castiel winks at him and Dean nods. Castiel enters him carefully and they both take a deep breath when he bottoms out.

Dean is so tight and hot inside. 

“Please.” Dean whines again and Castiel nods before he actually starts to fuck Dean. Hard and very fast, not caring about anything.

Just as he starts to stroke Dean’s cock, since he can sense that his boyfriend is already close, they hear loud voices outside. Castiel stops his movement and tries to listen. He actually prays - and Castiel knows how dirty that is - that they won’t come in. 

“Please, Cas!” Dean says and Castiel shakes his head. He lets go of Dean’s hip, hoping Dean can hold himself up, since his back is still against the wall and puts his left hand over Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s eyes are so wide and then Castiel uses his other hand to slowly, oh so slowly, continue to stroke Dean’s hard and leaking dick. Dean shakes his head and he still makes noises behind Castiel’s hand.

The two men are still outside the door talking about their lunch break, while Castiel is grinning dirtly. Oh yes, Dean actually loves this.

“Be quiet.” Castiel says and Dean whimpers softly.

He doesn’t make a sound at all, when he comes a few minutes later. Castiel can’t stop grinning all day.

 

5+1

 

Dean has been nervous all day. He really tries to hide it, but Castiel knows him long enough to know it. He just has no idea, why Dean is being like this.

“So uhm… do you… I mean, can you come outside with me?” Dean asks and he winces, when he messes up the sentence. Castiel chuckles and nods. Since he became human a lot of stuff changed at the bunker.

There is actually a tiny garden now and Castiel loves to spend his time there. Dean always says he hates it, but Castiel caught him more than once watching him gardening. 

They walk upstairs together and Dean is holding his hand. Sam calls it annoying, Castiel calls it cute. He loves to touch Dean all the time. Dean’s hand is sweaty today and he holds onto Castiel even harder than normally.

“Oh.” Castiel says when he sees the blanket in the middle of his garden. There are some fruits on the blanket, with chocolate and even some champagne. Dean smiles nervously.

“Castiel I... “ He starts and then stops, before he lets go of Castiel’s hand and searches hastily for something in his pockets. Castiel’s breath hitches. Is that, what he thinks it is? Dean finally finds it and then he kneels down.

“Dean?” Castiel asks and Dean is still trying to get some words out. 

“Castiel, I just wanted… I mean we are together for just two years by now, but it feels as if we’re together for a lot more and I always knew, if there was somebody I wanted to spend the rest of my life with… then it’s you. So I wanted…” Dean stops again and he looks so scared. Castiel smiles.

“Ask me Dean.” Castiel whispers, because he needs to know what Dean wants to say.

“Cas, will you marry me?” Dean asks and when Castiel nods and they kiss, he isn’t even sure who is crying. Maybe they both are. 

“Yes Dean, of course.” Castiel says, when he can breathe again and Dean laughs. A sound that Castiel will never get tired of.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! :3 Hope you liked it !


End file.
